Betrayal
by Orion6
Summary: *WIP* The long awaited Sequel to Sacrifice...you'll have to wait for the title to make sense. Enjoy!


Title: Betrayal  
  
Pairing: Sam/Daniel  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Author's notes: Sequel to Sacrifice. Yes...after several feedback comments...the Trilogy grew. This is set about four months after Sacrifice. Sam handed in her commission and is now working at the SGC as Dr Samantha Carter. Major Amber Davies is her replacement on SG1. Enjoy!  
  
*-*  
  
Sam yawned as she wandered into the kitchen. She turned on the radio softly and opened the fridge. She hummed quietly along to the music as she prepared breakfast. She poured herself some orange juice and sat down at the table, absently reading the paper. She skimmed through the main stories and then put the coffee on. She was busy flipping the pancakes when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She smiled softly and poured him out some coffee, before going back to flipping the pancakes.  
  
She felt his breath on her neck before his arms wrapped around her waist. "Morning." He murmured against her neck, whilst kissing it gently.  
  
She sighed in contentment and held out the mug of coffee she'd just poured for him. He took it without another word and sat down at the table, in the seat she'd just vacated and began to read the paper. Sam sung softly along to a song on the radio as she moved the pancakes from the pan to a plate, covered them in maple syrup and set them down infront of him.  
  
He lowered the paper and breathed in the smell of his favorite breakfast. "Hmmm...you not having any?" He raised his eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"No...I can cook food in the mornings...I just can't eat it." She pulled a face and snatched the paper back, sipping her coffee slowly as she read. When she looked up he had his fork poised halfway between his mouth and the plate, staring at her. "What?"  
  
"...since when? You always used to eat breakfast when we were off-world."  
  
"That's different. MRE's don't smell. It's the smell that gets me."  
  
Daniel frowned softly and placed his fork down on his plate. "Samantha...you always ate breakfast if you stayed over at mine."  
  
"Yes...but I didn't cook it did I!." Sam looked at him closely. "What?"   
  
A small smile crept up on Daniel's features as his brain ran through all the different possible reasons for this sudden change in routine. Sam had always eaten breakfast, up until about two months ago. Those were the moments that Daniel treasured the most. When both of them had just woken up, and were going through their early morning routine, like any other ordinary couple did. They'd make a mad dash for the shower in the morning, the loser having to make the breakfast. He grinned. He let her win most of the time, because he enjoyed making breakfast for her. They way in which she'd come downstairs in the morning and smile as he handed her a coffee, gently kissing him on the lips as a thank you.   
  
Then they'd sit down and talk about their work over their food. Daniel would tell her how Major Amber Davies was doing, and all the mishaps SG1 had gotten into over the past mission. Sam would tell him how her research was going, and her feelings about having a desk job at the SGC. She missed going off-world with them - he knew that. But she also insisted that the sacrifice had been worth it and that she could never regret it when every morning she woke up, holding the man she loved, hearing his soft voice telling her he loved her. It was always the first thing he said when he woke up. They both knew the risks of his job and he made sure that he told her everyday how much she meant to him - and she took the same opportunity.   
  
"Samantha...any chance you could be pregnant?" His voice was soft.   
  
Sam frowned gently. "I don't think so...why?"  
  
"Well it's just....I think maybe you should have a test. You're off your food, you're very tired of late and a few mornings you've been sick."  
  
Sam sat there and thought about it for a moment. "...you're right. I didn't really think about it that way. I guess I should, just to be sure." She frowned again, worried about what this could mean for them. She loved Daniel, with all her heart and the more time they spent together, the stronger her love was for him. He was kind, passionate, gentle, a good friend, he allowed her her independence, didn't grumble if she'd arranged to go out with Janet and he got back from a mission early - eager to spend time with her. Of course, they had their arguments...who didn't. She felt comfortable sharing her life with him and she hoped that he felt the same. But a baby? That was something else.  
  
Daniel noticed her worried glance and smiled softly at her. "You'll be a great mom Sam." He got up and moved around to kneel infront of her. "I can't say it's something I've thought a lot about, but I have been thinking about it recently. I'd love to have a family with you. I'd love to share that with you. If you are pregnant....I for one will be very happy." He kissed her softly. "Oh...which reminds me...I have something for you."  
  
Sam watched him sprint up the stairs and heard him go into her room, which was now technically their room, and then heard him run back down them again. He came back to sit infront of her and when he looked up at her, it almost took her breath away. The look of absolute love and trust in his eyes, it made her smile. "...so?" She looked closer and saw the infamous 'Jackson' nervous half smile. "Daniel? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." He took her hands in his. "Absolutely nothing is wrong."  
  
"Then why are you looking at me like I'm about to bite your head off?"  
  
He looked sheepish. "Because you might." He reached behind him and pulled out a small, black velvet box. He opened it and Sam gasped as she saw the brilliant diamond ring inside. "Samantha Carter...will you marry me?"  
  
Sam sat there slightly open mouthed, looking from the ring to Daniel and then back at the ring. "You're kidding."  
  
"No...I'm serious. I love you, I have for a long time and you've made a big sacrifice to allow us to be together. What I feel for you is...it's strong and it's so right. I can't imagine not waking up with you anymore. I feel safe and loved when I'm with you, I'm happy when I'm with you. I want this...I want us to last. I want you to be my wife." Sam was still looking at him in shock. "Please Sam...please...say something...anything..." Daniel urged softly.  
  
A small smile crept onto her face and she shifted her gaze from the ring to Daniel again. "I'm speechless...I...YES..." She threw her arms round his neck and held him tightly as he breathed a huge sigh of relief. He gently moved her arms and slipped the ring onto her finger. "Oh god Daniel...." She kissed him passionately. A kiss which he returned in full, both of them gradually making the kiss gentler until they broke apart, breathless.   
  
He placed a finger on her lips. "Don't say anything Sammie...your face and your eyes...they tell me all I need to know." He savored the look of bliss and love that adorned her face at that moment. A look he knew he'd never forget. A look that told him, she wanted this as much as him. "I want you to go and see Janet...and get a test done. We may have a few things to celebrate tonight." He grinned gently. "Now scoot...I need to be leaving in five minutes...and you're giving me a lift in - remember?"  
  
*-*  
  
Janet looked up as Sam wandered into the infirmary. "Hey Sam,,,what can I do for you?"  
  
Sam looked around nervously as the two nurses in the corner looked over expectantly. "Um...can I speak to you Janet...in private?"  
  
Janet nodded and walked through to her office. She closed the door after Sam and sat down at her desk. "So? What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing...well...maybe something...but..." Sam sighed. "Daniel asked me to marry him this morning."  
  
"Oh my god.....congratulations!" Janet was up and out of her chair, hugging Sam, before she'd even had time to blink. "You said yes I take it." Janet walked back round to her chair grinning.  
  
Sam smiled. "Of course I said yes...I want to marry him." Sam showed her the ring and Janet sighed in appreciation.  
  
"It's beautiful." She looked up at Sam. "That's not why you came to see me though - is it?"  
  
"It's part of the reason why...I've been off my food lately, sick a few times in the morning and have been feeling overly tired...Daniel suggested that..."  
  
"...you could be pregnant." Janet finished for her. Sam nodded. "Well...let's find out shall we." After doing a quick pregnancy test Janet smiled. "Well...looks like another round of congratulations are in order...you're 11 weeks pregnant Sam. I'd like to do an ultrasound...just to check everything is ok."  
  
Sam nodded, a small smile on her face. "Can you call Daniel down...I think...I think he'd like to see it."  
  
Janet nodded and after setting up the ultrasound machine and leaving Sam to get comfy on the bed, she went to the phone. "Dr Daniel Jackson please..." She waited to be connected.  
  
"Dr Jackson."  
  
"Hey Daniel...it's Janet..."  
  
"...she's pregnant isn't she..."  
  
"...yes...I was just going to..." and the line went dead before Janet could finish what she was going to say. She shook her head gently and moved all the instrument trays out of the way, for the inevitable moment when Daniel would come flying through the doors. She walked back into the ultrasound room and after putting some jelly on Sam's stomach, and finding the baby, she told Sam "He's on his...."...just as a loud bang came from the infirmary, as Daniel ran in and flung the door back against the wall. "...way."  
  
"Sam?"  
  
She stifled a giggle as Janet grinned. "In here..."  
  
He ran in and stopped for a moment, looking at her with a huge smile on his face. "Oh Sammie.." He walked over and hugged her gently. "..we're going to have a baby."  
  
Janet smiled. "You certainly are..." She moved the monitor round so that they could both see. Daniel sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, holding Sam's hand and gently stroking it. "...in about 29/28 weeks time."  
  
"Wow." Daniel looked at the tiny baby on the screen. "I'm going to be a dad."  
  
"You're going to be a great dad." Sam squeezed his hand softly and smiled.  
  
"I love you so much Sam." He leant over and kissed Sam sweetly and then placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. "You too baby."   
  
Janet watched the two of them closely. She'd always known this was going to happen. But looking at them now, the way in which they gazed at each other, with love, respect and trust. She was so happy for them. Happy that they'd finally come to their senses and realized what they'd been missing. Janet had been there when Daniel had picked out the ring, so she'd been waiting with baited breath ever since for Sam to tell her they were engaged. And now, they were going to have a child as well. Janet remembered what Sam and Daniel had been like with Cassie. That was the first time it had struck her that both of them were feeling more than they were letting on...and she continued to firmly believe that, the more and more she saw them around her daughter. They were going to be wonderful parents.  
  
*-*  
  
Jack looked up as Daniel walked into the briefing room with a huge smile on his face. "You're very chirpy this morning...what's there to be so damn happy about?" Jack grumbled. He wasn't in a very good mood. He'd hit his knee this morning whilst taking out the trash and it was causing problems. So much so that General Hammond had decided to postpone their mission to P7X 956.   
  
"I have everything to be happy about!" Daniel sat down in the chair.  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
Daniel smiled. "I have the love of a beautiful woman who agreed to marry me this morning...and I'm going to be a dad."  
  
Jack looked at him for a second and then his face broke into a broad grin. "Danny!" He got up, ignoring the pain in his knee and walked over to his friend, pulling him up into a big hug. "Congratulations."  
  
"Congratulations? Colonel?" General Hammond walked in and saw the exchange between the two men, Jack obviously in pain, standing on his bad knee.  
  
"Samantha agreed to marry me this morning sir."  
  
"..and they're going to have a baby as well!" Jack beamed at the General.  
  
Hammond walked over and shook Daniel's hand. "Congratulations son. Seeing as Jack injured his knee, your current mission is postponed. I am hereby putting SG1, and Doctor Carter on stand down for a week and ordering you all over to mine for a celebratory BBQ tonight!"  
  
"Woohoo!" Jack whooped.  
  
"I'll go tell Sam." Daniel grinned as Teal'c and Major Amber Davies came into the briefing room.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Amber looked around the room at her team mates.  
  
"We've been put on stand down for a week...Danny boy here just got engaged. Him and Sam are having a baby!"  
  
"Congratulations Daniel Jackson." Teal'c walked over and hugged him gently. "You and Dr Carter will make excellent parents. I am very happy for you both."  
  
"Thanks Teal'c."  
  
"Congratulations Daniel." Amber hugged him gently.  
  
"You are all ordered over to my house to celebrate tonight. I will send out e-mail invites. Dismissed people...enjoy your down time."  
  
*-*  
  
"A week?"  
  
Daniel sighed softly. "Yes Sam...a week." He looked at her as she frowned. "Sam...there's nothing here that can't wait that long. General Hammond has given us some time to relax and spend some time together...and er...I was kind of hoping that maybe we could get married..."  
  
"Daniel...it's a bit fast isn't it? You only asked me this morning."  
  
"I know." Daniel smiled. "But we've been dating for 7 years Sam..." He giggled remembering her words 'we don't need to date Daniel, we've been dating for the past 7 years!' "Besides, you always said you wanted a small ceremony...and whether we get married this week or next year...it doesn't change the fact that I love you and I want this more than anything."  
  
Sam smiled and walked over to hug him. "Ok...you'd better tell General Hammond to contact my father. And in the meantime...we should go home and start making some plans."  
  
Daniel kissed her sweetly. "I'll meet you by the car in about 10 minutes."  
  
"Sure..." She smiled as Daniel left and went about shutting off her equipment. She met Daniel at the car and they drove into town in companionable silence. They picked up a few groceries and some beer to take to the general's later that night.   
  
Sam walked into the kitchen and put the groceries on the counter. "Daniel...did you move the paper?"  
  
Daniel's voice floated down the stairs. "No...I left it on the table."   
  
Sam looked over into the lounge where it was now located and frowned. She could have sworn neither of them were in there this morning. She must have slung it onto the couch on her way out. She shrugged and started putting the groceries away, oblivious to the man hopping over the fence in her back yard.  
  
Justin smiled as he landed in his garden and made his way into his house via the back door. "Now we'll see what you really get up to Samantha."  
  
*-*  
  
"So...? What are we going to do about this?"  
  
"What do you mean? About what?"  
  
"About this?" Daniel waved his hands in a circle.  
  
Sam put her book down and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"This..."  
  
"What? The air? The sky? The universe? What?"  
  
"The house."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well...my apartment is not big enough for the both of us...so I was thinking of maybe selling it and moving in here with you."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Well yes...it's an ideal neighborhood to raise kids in, it's a family sized house...." Daniel stopped realizing he was rambling and possibly even being slightly pushy. He looked up at Sam who was sitting there with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Anything else...?" She was amused.  
  
"Well I'd need somewhere to put all my artifacts and other bits...."  
  
"....you could convert the front room into an office. The only thing I use in there is the computer, and I do have a laptop. There's plenty of shelf space."  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Of course not Daniel. Your artifacts and 'stuff' are part of you. You are more than welcome to convert the front room and more than welcome to move in here...if that's what you want."  
  
Daniel shifted over until he was next to her on the couch. "I want...it seems silly paying two lots of rent when I'm here all the time anyway. I would have suggested it sooner, but I know how much you value your independence...I didn't want to...crowd you."  
  
"You won't....I go out with Janet...you go out with Jack...you'll be off-world as well....it's not like we're going to be together 24/7 is it?"  
  
"No...we've done that at work for the last 7 years." Daniel laughed softly at Sam's raised eyebrows..."well we have."  
  
Sam laughed with him. Her gaze fell on a vase that was on the coffee table. One that she usually kept on the mantelpiece. She frowned softly. She was tired. Daniel had probably moved it when he was cleaning up earlier. She settled back into his embrace and turned her attention to the TV as Daniel pressed play on the DVD remote. 


End file.
